


Skype Night

by Nightlore



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Cybersex, Erotica, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlore/pseuds/Nightlore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter's long distance fling with Norman gets a little hot and heavy over their favorite instant messenger. PWP. Slash. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Night

Blake threw his keys on the desk, not caring if they fell off the cheap lacquered surface. He shoved the haphazardly stacked reports to the other side and off the keyboard; sighing at the notion of how his work tended to follow him home. He and Norman had arranged for a little webcam time a few days before over the phone while they both had some free-time. Though Carter was just returning to his apartment, Norman was staying at a hotel as usual while he was working on some case in Detroit. They had been enjoying something of a long-distance fling for almost four months now ever since the outcome of the Origami Killer case. The police lieutenant had come close to getting the axe from his job but after doing a little “convincing” the FBI agent was able to put in a good word with him with the review board. Captain Perry had been ruined of course and had “resigned” from the position of Head of Homicide and they were in the midst of finding someone to fill the position. Sure, the tension between him and Norman was high while the case was on going, but after he saw how right Jayden had been he had to give credit where it was due.

It was just a random occurrence that he saw some gay porn on Jayden’s laptop as he was sitting in a rental car the day before he was supposed to head back to Washington. The Boston man was relaxing in the parking lot when Carter was walking to apologize for his attitude toward Jayden during the whole thing. When he knocked on the window Norman flipped out and quickly adjusted the personal computer to a new browser window. His face was the whitest Carter had ever seen, and nearly busted out laughing as the profiler was nearly shaking with embarrassment. After asking him what was going on Norman tried to casually dodge the uncomfortable situation with some offhand comment about getting ready for another case and when he made a slight gesture with his hand it brushed against the mousepad and brought up the original web browser to fill the screen with a picture of a man being sodomized by another man, ironically in the back of a car. Blake was definitely not surprised by the discovery, but he figured a good fuck was the best apology anyone could give as he did owe the man. So before either of them could break the awkward silence he opened the door and went right for the buttons on Jayden’s pants without much thought.

Never could he have imagined himself fooling around with Agent Norman Jayden of the “EHF-BEE-EYE” but he’d seen stranger things in life. Blake certainly wasn’t disappointed by their little flings; he was getting more convenient action than he had in a while.

Tonight was supposed to be another night of one of those promising flings.

However, he was already thirty minutes late when he told Norman he’d be online, and he meant to be late so as not to seem as if he cared or come off as desperate; but he didn’t want to keep the man waiting that long. Besides his testosterone was telling him it was definitely time to let off some sexual steam, and Jayden was without question a good outlet for that.

After getting his laptop out of its hibernating state, the still opened window for Skype in all its blue and white majesty popped up. Blake rolled his eyes as he entered his password before getting an error message saying it was incorrect. His tongue ran along in the inside of his lower jaw, and suddenly his fingers were hitting the keys harder; now having entered it correctly the blue wheel on the login page began to spiral once again. Carter would readily admit he was not the best with computers; they became extremely finicky as soon as he touched them but it didn’t take a complete moron to work a mouse and keyboard just to run an instant messaging program. The screen changed and his buddy list appeared – with Norman and the test bot as his only contacts.

He exhaled with relief at seeing that Norman was still online.

Usually he’d wait for Jayden to send the first message but seeing as he’d really screwed tonight up he’d forgo his unwritten rule of online social interaction.

 

**_Carter Blake:_ ** _Sorry I’m late. Had trouble at the station._

 

Blake would wait an extremely long five minutes before the Skype window would flash to signify a response, during which he “amused” himself by half-heartedly reading a few of the news headlines, looking at the depressing weather forecast, and checking the sports blogs.

**  
**

**_Norman Jayden:_ ** _It’s alright. I’m kinda busy myself. How you been?_

 

The lieutenant blinked once, surprised at the non-confrontation comment.

  _“What? No pissy remarks about being on time? What’s up with that? Oh don’t tell me he’s going be like a chick and act like nothing’s wrong. Better just play along.”_

His fingers created a prompt response; hoping he was off the hook from Jayden’s antagonistic nagging.

 

**_Carter Blake:_ ** _Shit’s been really hectic lately. You know how it is with urban homicide. Maybe a little webcam time might help ease my stress?_

 

Almost instantly the criminal profiler responded to him,

**  
**

**_Norman Jayden:_ ** _Sure._

 

It was then that a video call dialogue appeared in the chat window, which Blake eagerly accepted. A grainy image of the FBI agent sitting in his chair shirtless overtook Blake’s screen.

“So how ‘bout dealin’ with that stress yah were talking about?”, he said.

Carter was obviously content with his compliance to get things going, but he was still suspicious of him. Norman was the kind of man who had a firm schedule and a set way of doing things; which Blake had a tendency to disrupt due to his own idea of how to get stuff done. Their constant bickering often caused the lieutenant to receive some sort of lecture from the federal agent on nearly any subject, even if it held no real importance. It had gotten even worse since they’d had this little fling going. Carter would sometimes internally think of him has his bitchy wife; if it were possible the younger man would have probably roped him into marriage by now, chastising him on why it was important to have commitment or something like that.

It was weird to Blake; even though Jayden’s badgering was incredibly frustrating it somehow made any sexual contact with him all the better. He’d have to give the FBI agent recognition for knowing how to get him going, even when it came to a long distance affair like he was currently enjoying.

Casually, Carter scratched his chin with one thumb, “Sounds good to me. You got anything in mind?”

The profiler adjusted himself in his seat as he shrugged, “I dunno. I suppose we could jus’ start with the usual and maybe work our way in’tah sumthin’ else…”

“Hey you know I’m not picky. I’ve haven’t gotten off in weeks since we last talked.”, Blake said as he started fondling himself through his pants; looking down at himself like his cock was some attention-starved puppy.

His eyes darted back up to the screen however when he heard Norman laughing, “Yah miss me that much, Blake?”

“Eh…my dick certainly does at least.”, the lieutenant replied dryly.

Norman’s good mood wasn’t affected by the older man’s callous remark, “Ah, I see. Well I gaht some cases that involve some partners that do so pahaps I should jus’ get back tah work…”

The federal agent got up from his seat and started playing with the mousepad as if he intended to sign off of Skype.

Groaning, Blake rolled his eyes, “Oh come on, Norm! Don’t get all pissy on me now! I was just fuckin’ with ya!”

Norman’s smile widened as he sat back down, “Glad tah know yah need me that much, Blake.”

“Asshole… If I was there I’d fuck your ass into next week for that shit.”, Carter mused.

Jayden unzipped; his hand disappeared into the depths of his pants as he toyed with himself at the thought, “Mm, I’d sure like that about now…”

Blake immediately began working on unbuttoning his own garments, urging Norman on as he asked, “Yeah?”

Jayden nodded his head, “Vairy much…”

Without another word, the criminal profiler got off his chair, and moved his laptop to the end of his bed that was behind him. Though he was out of view, Blake could hear the sound of Norman’s clothes falling to the floor. When he returned into the webcam’s lens Jayden sunk down to his stomach on top of the sandy beige hotel sheets. He was completely nude now; his pale backside facing the camera. Blake began gripping his member tighter as he watched the young agent’s back arch in demanding pleasure. Norman’s left leg bent and parted to give his dick more room to grind against the bed, and in turn this gave Carter a better view of his wonderfully familiar ass. Even through the grain of the webcam he could still make out that tight hole that he had enjoyed quite a number of times before when the profiler was in Philly. Just below that orifice lay his perfectly round testicles as they rested on soft sheets. Blake wondered how long it had been since those balls had been given a release. If he were in that overpriced hotel room he’d have cupped them just to feel the amount of semen that was building up inside.

After a few more thrusts, Jayden lifted his ass in the air like a bitch in heat for only a split second before ascending to his hands and knees; just that image alone made Blake’s own balls ache for release. Norman’s member had left a tiny circular pre-cum stain on the sheets from the heavy grating of lust.

The federal agent turned his head so that he could look at the webcam out of the corner of his eye; watching Blake watching him. His right hand ran down along his lower back, over his right hindquarter, and eventually rested over his entrance; obscuring it from view temporarily.

The lieutenant was practically drooling as he watched Norman tease himself with the underside of his fingers; the tip of the middle one was the first to briefly penetrate the small orifice.

Without any thought, Blake took off the rest of his own clothing to enjoy the feeling of being completely exposed. He slouched in his seat and spread his legs so that Norman could fully enjoy the sight of his cock as his hand ran up and down its length.

Norman gave out a short, low moan from finally seeing the older man’s anatomy; and started to finger himself in a more direct and faster pace to try and keep up with him.

“Ohhh yeah…”, Carter groaned in approval like a kid getting an early Christmas present.

He continued to watch Norman’s sensual display; wanting so much to fuck that ass in person. For a short period of time he recalled what Jayden’s body felt like during their hot and heavy liaisons, though his hand was not quiet near enough the thrill as he was; but it sufficed for the moment. One hand fondling his eight and half inches of solid meat as the other rubbed the area just above the base of his stomach and thighs as he tried to recreate the feeling of Norman’s buttocks against him. He was extremely successful in his endeavors; at one point he’d given himself a cold chill of excitement while gazing intently at the screen as his hands worked.

Eventually Jayden rolled onto his back and adjusted himself so that he was directly in front of the webcam again. He grabbed his own cock; gripping it hard and fast, while his other hand returned to fingering himself. A few more moans were issued from his lips. Blake enjoyed them thoroughly; they were low but still captivating, and it was even better that they retained that off-kilter Boston accent that made them annoyingly charming in a nerdy way. The lieutenant caught a brief glint of more pre-cum dripping down Norman’s fingers in the dim light of the room and the backlight of the screen. He got off on the FBI agent’s sensitivity to all sexual aspects.

Suddenly Norman stopped his course of self-made pleasure, sitting up on the bed with another goofy and excited smile. Blake could tell by the look on his face he had something in mind.

_“Probably had planned this whole thing out all along…”_ , Blake thought.

With only slight enthusiasm, Norman continued to touch himself. His voice was full of mischief as he said, “Hey, Blake… I thoughtah sumthin’ that’d really get me goin’…”

“Ha. What might that be?”, the lieutenant asked with skepticism  and curiosity.

The federal agent didn’t respond instantly, rather he kept playing with himself as that cheesy grin continued to dwell upon his face.

Blake was already getting frustrated, “A’right spit it out already.”

Norman’s eyes finally focused on his; his smile becoming a little more subtle in an attempt to seem more playful, “Well since yah did keep me waitin’ a long time tonight…”

“Don’t start that shit. I wanna know what it is so we can get back to the good stuff.”, Carter huffed.

“I want yah tah touch yahself, Blake.”, Norman boldly suggested, though his tone was more demanding than it should have been.

Carter shook his head, “Wha-?! Fuck no! I’m not doin’ that!”

The FBI agent ceased stroking himself and leaned in closer to the camera, “You owe me, Blake! Rahmembah how I been waitin’ fah thirty minutes before? There’s gottah be a little somethin’ in it fah me…”

It was true that Norman had indeed fucked him before, but there was something about the act of touching himself in that way that Carter didn’t like; spreading his legs before a camera lens while sinking a digit into himself to mimic the member of another man in desire seemed like something that a “sissy fag would do”.

_“Shoulda known he’d bring that up. Just like a woman. Using dumb shit to get their way and making you pay for it dearly. Christ…I guess I do owe it to the fucker…”_

Still unsure of the matter, Blake scratched the back of his neck before giving in, “Alright, alright I’ll do it. Just keep your mouth shut about it.”

The lieutenant pushed his rolling chair back a little, resting both of his feet on either side of the desk and letting the lower half of his body move outward to give himself better access…and for giving the demanding agent a better view. He didn’t even need to ask Norman if he could see as the younger man’s posture shot straight up with a spark in his green eyes.

Carter bit his lower lip, nervously forcing his right hand to move farther down his body; disappearing underneath his balls and beyond.

A chill ran up his spine at the sudden sensation of his own finger’s tip gently brushing against his rarely teased orifice. He smiled as he watched Norman’s jaw hang slightly agape as if he were hypnotized by it all; already the younger man’s hand was running up and down the length of his long shaft. Though Blake wasn’t originally keen on doing this, he certainly enjoyed getting Norman’s attention. Blake’s index finger continued to lightly caress himself; not entirely ready to commit to a full on penetration, but the subtle feeling was enough to get his own cock going. Meanwhile, his left hand was reflexively responding to the urge, and was grasping it firmly until both hands were working in sync with each other.

Blake then focused on Jayden – the way his pale hands gripped his equally pale sex; a good nine and a half inches of solid man, just a little on the slender side but still thick enough to cause damage with a tip shaped like a flesh pyramid. It was all wrapped up in a tiny brown patch of well-groomed and perfectly trimmed pubic hair. He often likened the FBI agent to a pornstar, so ridiculous it was a turn on. Right now Blake wanted that same man’s well-endowed member pounding away between his legs. Just the thought of it forced Carter into pressing his single index finger deep into himself.

The police lieutenant gasped briefly, which in turn caused Jayden to do a little moaning of his own.

Blake kept jerking away at his own cock as he explored, looking for that special spot that would help him find the ultimate release. Though one finger would be sufficient for the task, the policeman wanted that feeling of being filled to his limits like Jayden’s dick would if the man were actually in the room with him. Soon his middle finger would be slipping inside his ass; partially mimicking the other man’s cock. Though it did not provide the exact girth of Norman’s anatomy, it certainly sufficed in providing enough pleasure and pain to get him really going. He was now thrusting his fingers in and out in a slow but timely rhythm, while his other hand toyed with his dick and his eyes kept on Norman’s form on the screen.

The two men were engaged with each other in this fashion for some time, but it wasn’t long before Carter was beginning to feel that sensuous strain running down his body. It seemed that Jayden was getting close too; the lieutenant could always tell when the younger man was about to come, and knowing Jayden that well was a fact Blake prided himself on.

Suddenly Norman’s hips thrust forward as if he were truly fucking the lieutenant at that moment; panting heavily as he doubled over in his chair.

“F-f-fahck!”, the FBI agent groaned.

Spurts of cum shot forth from Jayden’s member; explosive enough that they were visible even on the grainy video transmission. There was now a slick trail of essence on the keyboard and on the edge of his black office chair; probably even on the floor as well. Just the very sight of the younger man sitting there panting and spent was enough to satisfy Blake without any further incentive; he was only disappointed that those sexual fluids weren’t sprayed all over his ass, or even inside him. As soon as his hand neared the top of his aching cock, the police lieutenant came as well; globs of thick cum splashed onto his chest.

After he was finished Carter sat there with his eyes closed for a moment, his fingers rubbing the cooling sperm into the light patch of jet black chest hair that trailed up his abdomen.

He heard Norman laugh briefly before saying, “Pretty good stress rel’eevah…”

“Heh. Damn right it is.”, Blake agreed with his eyes still closed.


End file.
